Live On
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: When Shinji vanishes one morning, Vandemon waits for her outside in the rain.  The Perfect digimon falls ill and dreams feverish dreams of pain.  And yet...what did Shinji leave for Tokyo for?  Sappy angst with a hint about my 03 stories.  Read, review, a


Live On

Live On

[A/N: Just a short little Myoji.It takes place after final-02-battle, and concerns itself with Shinji and Vande-kun's…son.^_^.Yes, they're married.Vande-kun gets sick one day when Shinji isn't there, and well…we get enough sap to make about five gallons of syrup.Hope you like!]

[Disclaimer: Do I need this?]

Vandemon stared at the base of the stairway.The cold rain was pounding down through his golden blond hair, but he had numbed a long while back.

Where had she run off to now?Vandemon found himself alone that rainy autumn morn, his partner and love vanished.

The vampire digimon sneezed fiercely.That was the fifth time in those five minutes he had sneezed…someone was certainly talking about him behind his back.

Again, the Perfect digimon sneezed.He was beginning to become irritated with it.It had been at least an hour since he had decided to wait for Shinji to return, and he was getting sore with cold.

Vandemon held back a sneeze, almost biting his tongue in the process, and furrowed his brows.This was absolutely annoying.

Suddenly, a piercing feeling ripped through his chest and the digimon coughed—no—he barked with coughs.Vandemon opened his eyes and brought his forehead from his knees slightly.His vision blurred and the blood pounding inside his ears, he drew a shaken breath.

Vandemon closed his eyes and thought over things for a moment.A while back, perhaps during last year's winter, Shinji had fallen ill with a bad cold and he had taken care of her…

This wasn't right.Neither digimon, nor vampires ever fell ill in such a manner!They did not catch colds or anything of the sort!

But…Vandemon's eyes slid in and out of focus…maybe…he was sick…The vampire digimon's eyes slid shut and he collapsed to his side.

More barking coughs…

Vandemon shook with fever and coughs and he threw his head from side to side.His icy blue eyes jammed tightly shut, his fangs grit against what seemed like pain, the supernatural creature slept fitfully.

Shinji intertwined her long fingers in Vandemon's trademark tri-bangs and smiled slightly.

"Vande-kun…" she murmured, "Why in the world would you sit in the rain for me?"The sleeping Vandemon replied with silence and the occasional hacking cough.

The twenty-two-year-old human chuckled lightly.Her husband was simply so strange.Running her hand over his dampened hair once, Shinji stood and walked off.

Vandemon ran through a dark tunnel.What on Earth was this?One moment he had been on the stairway to the Shazaki house, and the next he was running down through this tunnel…

Visions of his crimes from the past slid through the tunnel and past the vampire and he shut his eyes tight.A horribly familiar cackle rang out and Vandemon looked up.Piemon stood before him, a much younger Shinji entrapped in his arms and a blade to her throat.

"Iie!" Vandemon started to run forwards faster, "Iie, leave her be!""Vandemon!" Shinji cried, tears running down her face.Piemon chuckled again and suddenly, Vandemon was covered in…

Shinji's mouth went slack as Piemon withdrew his sword from her back.Vandemon found the strength to run forwards and catch his love before she fell.Piemon stepped back into the shadows, grinning coldly.

"You couldn't save her." Piemon's voice said from all directions, "She went missing and you couldn't find her."Vandemon collapsed to his knees, a quickly dying Shinji in his arms.His clothes were covered in her blood, and her blue eyes glazed over…

Vandemon began to cry.He never cried for anything…but he cried for her.

Suddenly, long, warm arms were about him and he ceased crying."Vandemon…" a soothing voice whispered, "You don't need to worry anymore…"Vandemon let his eyes remain shut and slid his arms around the warm figure that was embracing him.

Vandemon opened his eyes to see a dark light…he recognized that light…The Crest of Understanding's glow…

And then, quite abruptly, he heard the soft playing of some string instrument.A violin…

Vandemon stirred and his icy blue eyes opened slightly.Through his blurred vision, he saw someone sitting beside him, playing that violin.

Shinji paused and lowered her violin.He was finally awake…

"Daijoubu ka, Vande-kun?" she inquired, turning to face him.Vandemon jumped slightly.

"Ano…" he couldn't seem to find any words.Shinji laughed in one syllable and set aside her violin."Might I ask why you were sitting in the rain?" she wondered, putting one hand over his.

Vandemon blinked rapidly."You were waiting for me, weren't you?" Shinji smiled, "You're so kawaii."Vandemon blinked again.His hand rose up from his side and went to cup her cheek.His ice-blue eyes remained open for a while, his expression perplexed.

Shinji slid her other hand over his and she raised an eyebrow."Hai, I'm still whole." she joked.

Vandemon's eyes twitched slightly.How could she be making jokes like that after what had happened?And yet, she _was_ still whole and alive…

"Ano…" Vandemon tried again, "What happened to Piemon?I thought he killed you…"Shinji's eyebrows rose for a moment, and then she laughed softly.

"Vande-kun, you were just dreaming, anata." she murmured, "Piemon has been dead for at least eight years."

"Demo…" Vandemon's eyes narrowed, "I felt your blood hit me…I could feel your life vanishing…"

"I'm here." Shinji said firmly, "Holyangemon destroyed Piemon a long time ago."

"I felt you die!" Vandemon suddenly sobbed, "I did!"His hand shook on her face and Shinji stared at her husband."I did…" Vandemon whispered.

Shinji leant forwards and pressed her lips against Vandemon's forehead.He was burning with fever, but she didn't care.

"Vandemon, do you remember last winter?" she asked gently.Vandemon nodded, shaking with sobs and unable to speak."I dreamt that Piemon killed you." Shinji murmured, "And I thought that you were still dead when I awoke.But you comforted me like this."

The human slid from the chair and lay on her side beside Vandemon.The supernatural being hadn't noticed until then that he was beneath the covers of his and Shinji's bed…

"Neither of us will die for a long while." she ran her fingers through his hair slowly, "I won't let myself die."

"Then why does it still feel bad?" Vandemon choked out."That's what nightmares do." Shinji replied, "Everyone has nightmares once in a while."

"But I'm not like everyone." Vandemon seemed calmer, "I'm not a human.""You are like everyone." Shinji took Vandemon's hands in hers, "You and I are one being, by law, spirit, and love…"

Vandemon lifted his head to look at his wife.She blushed slightly and pressed both of their hands against her stomach.

"…And we are one by him." she murmured.Vandemon was transfixed.He could feel the life within her, the being that…he was father to.

"I went to see Jyou." she explained in a whisper, "That's where I was this morning."Vandemon was still and silent.The two were silent for a while.Vandemon easily pried his hands free from hers and pulled her to him.

"Ashiteru, Shinji-chan." he smiled.Shinji couldn't see him smile, but she knew that Vandemon was smiling.She smiled as well and embraced him as well.

Everything would live on.


End file.
